


El Pastel, El Granito y El Monstruo...

by PrincesaParkerina



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: The worst thing that can happen to a teenager happens to Rulo Rolando,the 'prettiest' of the Rulo Triplets,in the worst day possible too,disaster and self-doubt ensues.





	El Pastel, El Granito y El Monstruo...

**Author's Note:**

> I have two other stories on my drafts but damn this last episode with Rolando crying,oh my god,what was that.  
> This is an alternate version in which,instead of Topa,his brothers and Francis are the ones to find him crying.

Rulo Rolando got one more spoonful of the cake he 'accidentaly' took from Arnoldo and Francis to try and hide the horrendous pimple that kept on growing on the side of his nose.

The cake was delicious but was probably starting to get salty with the teen guitarist's large amount of tears.

No one was supposed to see him like this,his brothers,Harmony,Josefina,Topa,Francis....

The famous Photographer Luz Flash,who works for the equally famous Chic Pop Magazine,the best magazine about music for kids,the fact she's here at the monorail at all is a dream come true.

Or it was supposed to be.

What does it matter? All of them are probably looking at the pictures right now and laughing at him,mocking him,saying how hideous and horrific he looks,Rolando only shoved his face in the cake again,sobbing,crying harder,his body trembling with the effort.

What will the kids think? Their fans,they love him because he's pretty,beyond handsome,that's literally it,he's got nothing else to him but his charm and that's gone, it was taken away from him.

"RULO ROLAaAaAaAANDoooooOOOO!!"

"Rulo Rolando,where have you gone...."

"Guys,I think I hear something,follow me."

The blue clad Rulo stopped in his laments,trying his hardest to suppress his sobs,hiccups and tears upon hearing approaching footsteps and the 3 most familiar,beautiful and beloved voices of his life.

His brothers,his boyfriends,his partners.

Gorgeous,loving partners that cannot,in any way possible,see him like this,they saw the cake covered pimple,that's bad enough.

They shouldn't be subjected to his beyond ugly,crying face,they'll leave him without question.

Still....Rulo Ricardo and Carlos sounded very worried,Francis simply already knew what to do and where to go.

The door to the Food Storage was opened slowly with hesitation,actually giving the usually "rulo guapo" extra time to scoot further away with the cake still in hands and a horrid pimple bigger than his own nose.

"Rulo Rolando- oh my gosh,are you crying?" exclaimed a shocked,wide eyed Francis.

"Apa." said Carlos with a hint of agony to his voice.

"NOOOOOO...what's wrooooong???" cried out Ricardo,jumping to his blue trillizo's side by the darkest corner of the room.

The sweet bassist sat beside Rolando,embracing his distressed brother tight by the shoulders,one hand under the other's chin,trying to lift up the self conscious teen's face but Rolando refused.

Francis and Carlos sat in front of the twins,the kind waiter took the cake off the teen guitarist's hands,dipping a finger in and wincing at the awful,salty taste it now has,Arnoldo's gonna kill him but that was far from the kind waiter's worries right now,he'll deal with that later.

Carlos reached a stiff hand to run over the blue rulo's thigh in what he hopes is a soothing manner,to Rolando it usually is but he's not sure if anything will calm him or make him feel better today.

The 'rulo guapo' still wouldn't look up,choosing to keep on fruitlessly hiding his red,ugly cryer face from his partners with his hands.

Carlos got a hold of both of Rolando's arms,trying to pull them off the other's face gently.

"Why don't you want us to see you?" said the red-haired teen with strong care and frustration to his monotone.

The three did notice that in the past years,ever since the rulo distinto thought he was about to get kicked out of the band and the closertthan ever relationship between the four of them started,Carlos has slowly gotten....more affectionate,as a result of that his expressions and voice showing a bit more emotion that can even be read by people who doesn't really know the tall drummer all that well.

Carlos has come a long way and they're all very proud of him.

"Because I'm hideous right now!!! You can't look at me,all you'll see is a monster...." Rolando sobbed,squirming outright violently against Carlos' steady hold and consequently Ricardo's loosened one,the orange rulo flinched away,hand going to his newly hurt elbow,brushing it tenderly,big doe eyes getting watery at the corners.

"Ow..." Ricardo whined softly,Rolando stopped his protests immediately,turning abruptly to his younger trillizo,hands that were once hiding his horrific face now attending to the sweet bassist's arm.

"Ricardini,I'm so sorry,I didn't mean to-" the young guitarist rubbed his orange clad trillizo's elbow quickly,tentatively,it kinda only made it hurt more.

"We don't think you're a monster...." declared Ricardo with a pained,saddened voice,looking straight at Rolando with big,teary brown eyes,slowly pulling away from his older twin's panicked grasp.

"Yeah,Rulo Rolando,if anything,your face only needs some cleaning,hold on." Francis took the yellow towel off his arm and started cleaning the cake icing and mostly dried tears off the blue clad Rulo's face with pristine precision and focused olive eyes.

"You're not a monster,Rolando,you're a charming,wonderful person." continued the curly-haired waiter while taking his time with the dimpled rulo's face.

"Who's excellent at playing guitar...." added Carlos in a matter-of-fact tone,his own hand reaching for Ricardo's knee and squeezing it,a silent gesture to make sure the other boy would be okay,the rulo tierno nodded weakly,grinning shyly at the taller teen.

"Who's a pretty good danceeerr..." drawled out Ricardo,smiling bright,the teen guitarist scoffed at that.

"Oh no,hermanito, _you're_  the excellent dancer here." Francis pulled his hand with the dirtied towel away,folding it neatly and putting it in the pocket of his apron,mostly satisfied with his work.

"That's why I only said 'pretty good' not excellent...." the teen bassist shrugged and everyone laughed,even Rolando.

The pimple was huge and very hard not to look at,the three were trying their hardest to distract their eyes,Carlos and Ricardo were 0.2 seconds from poking it.

Francis rolled his eyes but the grin playing on his lips was warm and full of affection,Rolando gave one look at his waiter then at the others and shook his head in exasperation.

"Alright,Rulos,you win,you can do it,I won't stop you." the raven-haired musician gave in,hands in the air and all.

Both siblings grinned mischievously,poking Rolando's pimple once,then each kissed one insanely charming dimpled cheek of the guitarist's,Francis chuckled despite himself.

They've been together for 2 years and 4 months,Rulo Rolando still blushes madly,looking cornered and embarassed every time.

It's adorable.

He doesn't really know the others say the same about him.

They think it's adorable when he does it too.

"Rolando,we love you because of who you are inside,looks never come first." said the skilled waiter firmly,not afraid to interlace the blue clad Rulo's icing stained fingers with his own,squeezing them reassuringly.

"What matters is your heart,that is so kind and even has space for aaaall of us!" cheered Ricardo,already feeling much better,Carlos petted Rolando's chest,where his heart most likely is and gave his middle trillizo a knowing grin.

"That is true." the rulo guapo whispered to himself with finality,looking down,Francis felt the freedom to hold the blue musician's chin back up and give him a short yet meaningful,lingering kiss on the lips.

The others were back to Rolando's cheeks,Ricardo embraced the teen guitarist to himself again and Carlos' hands were back to running stiff circles around the rulo guapo's thighs.

Rolando didn't need to worry about anything,the people who already love him will love him no matter what and he knows deep in his heart he'll do the same.

"Now...chicos,we really should leave, Arnoldo will get very sensitive if he knows you're here so,Rulo Rolando,if you please,could come with us take those pictures for Luz Flash,that would be nice."

Francis managed to say in one rushed breath and everyone chuckled to themself at their lovable waiter's usual anxious demeanor.

Carlos is mostly calm and level headed,Ricardo's sweet,sincere and impulsive,Francis is a sassy yet jumbled mess of nerves and Rolando's kind of the happiest man alive.

"Por supuesto, Franciscocho,vámonos,we wouldn't want to get you in trouble now,would we?"

Rolando winked slyly at the charming waiter,Carlos grinned knowingly and Ricardo only pushed them out the door.

Rolando's sure those pictures for the Chic Pop Magazine will look amazing because he's also sure the love they feel for each other is palpable even on print.


End file.
